helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3
|producer = |Chronology1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Albums Chronology |Last1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 |Next1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 }} Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 Okite Porsche-hen (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.3 掟ポルシェ編; Collected from All of Hello! Project's Songs Vol. 3, Okite Porsche Edition) is a special Hello! Project best album in a six part series in conjunction with the HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK. All tracks of the album were chosen by Okite Porsche. It was released on July 9, 2014 and was exclusively sold at TOWER RECORDS alongside Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4. Tracklist #Hana wo Puun - Kira☆Pika #Suki, Suki, Kirai, Kirai, Kirai, Suki. - Minimoni #Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi - Sudo Maasa & Kumai Yurina (Berryz Koubou) #Zentaiteki ni Daisuki Desu. - Sheki-Dol #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #Konnichipa - Kirari Tsukishima starring Kusumi Koharu #Fuwafuwafuu - Melon Kinenbi #Itsuka Aozora no Shita de - Megumi, Hitomi, Masae, Ayumi, Rei, Chika, Mami, Yuka, Saiko, Tami #Mangetsu - Fujimoto Miki #Arigatou! Otomodachi. - Berryz Koubou #Tsuugaku Ressha - Morning Musume #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Dare ni mo Iwanai de - Mano Erina #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Goto Maki #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #Minimoni Dancing! - Minimoni Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Generation: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka **3rd Generation: Goto Maki **4th Generation: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Generation: Kusumi Koharu *Melon Kinenbi **Murata Megumi **Saito Hitomi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Sheki-Dol **Kitagami Ami **Oki Ibuki **Suenaga Mami *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Umeda Erika **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Mano Erina *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Fukuda Kanon **Maeda Yuuka **Ogawa Saki *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai **Mika Todd *Aa! **Tanaka Reina **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Kira☆Pika *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 795 Trivia * Originally two releases were planned in commemoration of the 2013 New Years Concert, but four more were announced for release in summer. External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2014 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Series Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In